


The Birth of a Specter

by NovelettesByNicki



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24708097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovelettesByNicki/pseuds/NovelettesByNicki
Summary: Set after 9x10 Harvey and Donna are married and they have a little on on the way, Donna goes into labour and its 7 weeks early, a birth of a Specter is imminent.
Relationships: Donna Paulsen & Harvey Specter, Donna Paulsen/Harvey Specter
Kudos: 6





	The Birth of a Specter

A met gala for the last firm in Seattle, Donna is 33 weeks pregnant and dressed in a ravishing red silk dress which hangs loosely over her bump but clings tightly to her chest, with thick deep straps with a plunging v neck, it showed Donna's assets perfectly.

"Harvey, don't freak out, you cant freak out now, promise me", donna says as she breathes deeply and pants quietly, Harvey began to get worried and promises her as he rubbed his hand over her back as her body seemed to put all her weight on Harvey, "Harvey we need to leave, my water just broke".

Harvey began to panic on the inside as on the outside he remained calm and ushered his wife out of the gala and apologised to Mike for leaving and left with Donna linked arms with him as he began to take her weight as she leaned into him as contractions got stronger, he rang Ray fi come to the front of the gala. As the car pulled up Harvey instructed Tay to get them to the hospital as fast as he could but safely, as he thought of the safety of his wife and baby.

After they got in the car Harvey told labouring Donna to hold on to the seat as he takes his suit jacket off, he proceeds to remove his suit vest, tie and cuffs his shirts and rolls the cuffs up his muscular arms as he sensitively grabs donna from the holding on to the car seat and back to him, she felt her whole body tighten and she moaned at the tightness of the dress and told Harvey to pull the zip down the dress and let the silk dress just hand in her pale frame, her dress became looser as he pulled further and further down the zipper sn she sighed in relief as the dress released some pressure off her tightening belly.

"Harvey, Harvey she's coming, arghhhh, I can feel her coming, this is too early, we were supposed to have another 6 or 7 weeks," Donna cried as the pain scar scarring of there baby being born early was distressing Donna, she was frightened that their bundle of joy wouldn't be okay, and they were a while of the nearest hospital too, she worried. Harvey noticed and tried to calm her down as she reminded her that their daughter had their genes and she would be fine.

"Hey, she's gonna be fine better than fine she going to be brilliant because she's a fighter and I know that because she is every bit the same as the mother, perfect." Harvey encourages his wife as he traced circles with his palm of his hand on her back as he held tight with her arms linked around his neck, sitting sideways on the sides, one of Donna's legs was touching the cars floor and the other one was bent underneath bump as she leaned on Harvey, he was her strength she could barely keep herself up as the contractions had gone from every 15 minutes to every 5 minutes in a matter of going from the gala in the outside Greenland of Seattle now to nearing 3 miles of the hospital, "Ray, run every red light, get us to the hospital as fast as you can" Harvey was beginning to get weary that Donna was distressed and that every minute that they weren't in the hospital that the baby was coming and she was coming fast, donna groaned as each contraction hit her full on and they never seemed to stop, then they hit traffic, every 5 minutes of contraction had turned to every 4 minutes before Harvey could say anything, donna spoke.

"Harvey, I want you to next my underwear off, because if we don't get to the hospital soon. I think she'll be born here."Harvey complied with his wife's request and he pulled her underwear off as she moved to help him help her, she changed positions in the car as she moaned more as the baby pushed herself through the birthing canal, donna screamed on the last contraction "Harvey I can feel her head, arghhhhhhh. She's coming, awww she coming now, Ray began to pull into the maternity emergency department as Donna screamed as she couldn't contain the pain surging through her body anymore, Harvey spoke of word soft encourages as she began to feel the urge to push, the doctors rushed over.

They managed to get her on a bed and Donna shouted as she said "I need to push, awwww I need to push now", the doctors refused and continued to tell her to wait but Donna couldn't wait she felt like she was being torn in two and yelled and screamed and began to push anyway and as he daughter had was be delivered by herself she continued to push as the head finally protruded and as out sighed in relief as she began to push the baby further down the birthing canal, they rushed her through into a birthing suite as Donna continued to scream as the contractions stopped ending and began to be a constant contraction with no time to calm in between.

"One last push Donna " the doctor and now the request Donna pushed as head as she could as Harvey caressed her face as she removed the hair falling g down her face and with his other hand holding her hand as she grips on hard as she screamed with a surge of pain as their daughter was finally out and was born, crying she was 7 weeks early but she was completely fine just like Harvey said the young infant would be a fighter like her mn, sporting toffs of bright Auburn ginger hair in her tiny fragile head.

The doctors left the new parents alone, and Harvey kissed Donna passionately as he hugged her and looked in are at the baby in her arms, "so we need to pick a name for her?"

Donna has already thought of the perfect name when she found out she was pregnant, I think she should be called "Lily".

Harvey had tears bright to his eyes as he welcomes his firstborn daughter to the world, "Hello Lily, I'm your daddy!" Harvey said with such pride in his voice as he bent down again and kissed Donna on the lips as he thanks her for the thought and that agreed that he name was Lily, after Harvey's mum, he knew that his mum could never have been so proud of him than in that moment there, he was finally a father, husband and son, he had made his life complete, and so had Donna, they had everything, Man, Wife, and Baby. The perfect couple with the perfect baby and so Donna and Harvey Specter welcomed Lily Roberta Specter into the world, "hello beautiful…"


End file.
